


Por un par de balas

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No es alucinante todo lo que puede cambiar simplemente fallando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un par de balas

Um… vale. Quizás deba empezar a contar lo que ha pasado, porque ha sido bastante fuerte, ¿sabes? Tipo "cambio radical" fuerte. Y lo más gracioso es que empezó de la manera más tonta, aunque claro, ¿no todas las cosas importantes empiezan así? El caso.

Todo empezó en un caso. Sí, vale, me repito, pero a ver qué se le va a hacer. Después de todo, es el nombre que le dan los propios detectives, y no soy quién para cambiarles toda una vida diciéndolo, ¿no? Era un caso bastante corrientillo, del tipo que Perry y yo llevábamos haciendo durante unos meses ya. Bueno, él hacía, yo pululaba por ahí y ayudaba. De vez en cuando. A mí me gusta llamarlo apoyo moral. Suena mucho mejor. Después de todo el asunto con Hilary, Perry y yo empezamos a trabajar juntos (Perry se quejaba, pero él sabe perfectamente que me necesita. Sin mí… bueno, esto… seguiría igual, pero seguro que algo cambio. Digo yo), y yo iba con él en sus aventuras detectivescas. En general no eran nada del otro mundo, nada que ver con el lío que se había montado con Hilary cuando nos conocimos. Nah, qué va, simplemente casos rutinarios, del tipo: tío roba a tío, tenemos que averiguar dónde está la pasta; o tía se quiere divorciar de tío pero antes quiere saber si le está engañando, y a nosotros nos toca seguir al pobre desgraciado (que, cuatro de cada cinco veces y, diga lo que diga Perry, esta vez sí las he contado bien, el tío sí la estaba engañando con otra así que nadie se sorprendía. Una vez, el tío incluso la engañaba con otro tío, y Perry se estuvo riendo como cinco minutos. Sin parar. Yo no le pillé la gracia). Esta parecía que iba a ser una de ese tipo, pero, no sé exactamente cómo, terminamos en una especie de nave en Santa Mónica, al lado del mar, que apestaba a pescado podrido, con un tío apuntándonos con pistolas. Con dos pistolas, una en cada mano. Me pregunto si el tío sería ambididestro… ambidestro… ambidiestro… cómo sea.

Total, que Perry y yo apuntamos, yo con mi pistola de segunda mano (Perry no quiso comprarme una mejor), él, con un pistolón enorme que se había comprado (a eso yo lo llamo complejo, pero me callé). Y luego sonó un disparo, creo que de mi pistola porque el retroceso es una cosa muy dolorosa que, niños, no hay que probar en casa, y otro. Y otro. Luego Perry se cayó al suelo, el tío salió corriendo como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo, y yo me quedé ahí plantado, sin saber qué coño había pasado.

Recogí a Perry del suelo, que no paraba de soltar palabrotas (más que de costumbre), y, por mucho que se quejase, le llevé al hospital más cercano. No iba a permitir que se me muriese otra vez. Sabes, con una vez es suficiente, y joder lo que costó que pudiese volver a correr otra vez.

Resultó que la bala le había hecho una herida superficial, nada grave. Pero el tío estaba que echaba humo, como de ira o algo así. Mientras la enfermera, que debo decir que era un bombón (no tanto como Hilary, pero casi), vendaba. Claro que él no se fija en esas cosas. Apuesto a que preferiría que le hubiera vendado el enfermero de la esquina. Estos gays, no hay quien les entienda. Pues nada, que en cuanto la chica terminó, Perry dirigió su Mirada Aterradora hacia el servidor, y gruñó. En serio, gruñó. Daba verdadero miedo.

-Harry. Tenemos que hacer algo con esa puta puntería tuya –dijo, todavía medio gruñendo. Aunque no es posible gruñir una frase entera, la verdad.

-¡¿Qué?! –dije yo, con un tono quizás un pelín más agudo de lo normal-. ¿Qué he hecho yo?

-Fallar, cabrón. Fallar. Y menos mal que el otro también lo hizo, porque me llegan a disparar otra vez, y no lo cuento. Uno puede sobrevivir por los pelos sólo una vez en esta vida.

-¡Cómo que fallar! –exclamé yo, mientras Perry ponía los ojos en blanco y apoyaba la cabeza en los enormes almohadones.

-Te entrenaré. También es culpa mía, si no has cogido una pistola en tu vida, tampoco es normal que sepas utilizarla –suspiró Perry.

-Pero… ¡Perry! Si me cargué a todos esos malotes, ¿recuerd-hmpf.

Perry me había puesto la mano buena en la boca, y había cerrado los ojos.

-Deja que un convaleciente descanse, y cierra la boquita un rato, anda.

 

Y esa es la historia cómo he llegado hasta aquí, en una especie de cabina con una diana demasiado lejos (¿cómo esperan que dé en el blanco si está tan lejos?) y Perry demasiado cerca. Y con cerca me refiero a cerca. Su mano sujetaba la mía que sujetaba la pistola, y su pecho estaba pegado a mi espalda. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era hasta ahora. Bueno, sí, cuando me besó, pero eso fue truco sucio. Y tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparme, como un cuerpo muerto en el maletero y tal.

Ahora, en cambio, la diana me importaba más bien poco mientras trataba de ignorar lo incómodo (… bueno, incómodo no. Más bien… desconcertante) que era tener a Perry tan cerca. Y la mano me temblaba tanto que el tío me la había cogido más fuerte, y claro, esto era la pescadilla que se muerde la puñetera cola. Cuanto más me apretaba la mano y más cerca estaba, más nervioso me ponía yo, así que al final me aparté, todo lo suavemente que pude (que puede que no fuera mucho), y medio murmuré medio balbucí que siguiéramos mañana.

Perry puso una cara muy rara. Es como la cara estándar de Perry ante las Circunstancias: frunce los labios, junta un poco las cejas, y no hace nada más. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, quitándose los cascos que no eran cascos y dejándolos a lo bestia en una silla; y yo le seguí lo más rápido que pude. El viaje en coche de vuelta a casa (porque ahora resulta que también estaba viviendo con Perry. Las facturas del hotel eran ridículamente altas y, ahora que había dejado mi etapa de Superstar atrás, no podía pagarlas; así que el tío me acogió en su casa, y ahora tenía una habitación increíble en la casa increíble de Perry. No la has visto nunca, pero es simplemente genial. Grande, aireada… esto… vale, me pierdo. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, tenía que cerrar el paréntesis) lo hicimos en silencio, un poco incómodo, la verdad. No estos silencios de "qué a gusto me siento con menganito", sino más bien del tipo "tío, quédigoquédigoquédigo".

El tío lleva así todo el fin de semana. No me habla, prepara el desayuno para él sólo (antes siempre era para los dos), y prácticamente me ignora. Me refiero, ¡si hasta fue a un caso él solito! Con el brazo vendado todavía. No tiene remedio.

Cuando se fue por segunda vez (y supe que había ido a un caso y no de copas porque se llevó la pistola. Perry nunca se lleva la pistola para ir de copas. Y yo me quedé como atontado, intentando saber exactamente en qué había metido la pata ahora para que se enfadase tanto. Después de quince minutos y ni rastro de él, y de intentar concentrarme sin éxito en el show de Oprah, me levanté, cogí las llaves y salí a comprar comida.  
Sí, comida. Dentro de lo que cabe, no soy un mal cocinero, y con un estómago lleno se pueden discutir mejor las cosas. Y yo quería preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba, y para eso necesitaba que estuviera bien alimentado.  
Elegí los ingredientes tan cuidadosamente como pude. Como no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar, decidí preparar algo que no se pusiera malo si estaba frío. Pero claro, entonces no supe qué hacer, así que decidí mandarlo todo a tomar por saco y preparar una empanada. ¿A quién no le gustan las empanadas?

La maldita me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Entre la masa, el atún, las cebollas… me tiré toda la tarde ahí, y ya pensaba que Perry iba a llegar antes de que estuviese terminada. Por suerte, no fue así. La empanada estaba deliciosamente caliente (más o menos. Llevaba ya cuarenta y cinco minutos fuera del horno, pero bueno) cuando abrió la puerta. Tenía bastante mala cara: el cuello de su camisa rosa pálido de Armani estaba roto, y tenía una herida en la ceja. Cuando me vio en la cocina, levantó la otra ceja, y, por primera vez en todo el fin de semana, me habló:

-¿Te divierte de veras hacer de ama de casa? –preguntó, con voz grave.

Yo hice una mueca, y me arranqué el delantal.

-No… esto… es que es cómodo. Así no se mancha la ropa.

Pero Perry no me estaba escuchando, sino que miraba la empanada, más hinchada por un lado que por el otro, y, para mi gran alegría, empezó a sonreír.

Con tres pasos rápidos, cruzó hasta donde estaba yo, y me aplastó contra la encimera de la cocina. Bueno, aplastó no sería una buena palabra… más bien disminuyó radicalmente mi espacio personal.

Sus labios estaban tremendamente cerca de los míos, y sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Y ya he contado lo que me pasa cuando Perry se pega mucho.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? –preguntó, en voz baja que escuché perfectamente.

-Esto… yo… estabas enfadado por algo, y no sé exactamente por qué, y bueno, quería… dis… disculparme –tartamudeé, mientras se acercaba todavía más, sin rozarme. No sé cómo era posible, pero así era.

-No tienes remedio, sinceramente, Harry. Eres un idiota.

Yo iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Perry me lo impidió, besándome. No fue como la primera vez, a lo bestia y de mentira; sino bastante distinto. Debo decir que el cambio fue a mejor, y que me lo tomé sorprendentemente bien, para un tío hetero. Aunque quizás tenga que volver a meditar sobre el significado de la palabra, porque creo que hundir las manos en el pelo, pegarme todo lo que pude a él y… bueno, gemir, no entran en la definición de "heterosexual" del American Heritage.

No voy a contaros exactamente lo que sucedió, evidentemente. Perry se enfadaría. Pero sabed esto: la empanada se enfrió del todo; y Perry tiene sábanas de seda. Tío… ¿cuánto más gay se puede ser? ¿Sábanas de seda?


End file.
